tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Family 10: Coaches
Lucky: Welcome everyone to tenth anniversary party of Big Family! I would like to thank all twenty-four of you for coming to this grand event! You have all benefited to the success of Big Family! Although it has had its ups and downs, it has been amazing overall! To celebrate this great accomplishment, I have big news. There is no party! *presses button and Big Family house door is revealed* The four first generation Houseguests will be the Coaches and the twenty of you returnees and newbies of the second generation will be trainees. Welcome to Big Family 10: Coaches! Coaches: #'Coach #1: Liam - NanoPower512' #'Coach #2: Bianca - XXSolarEclipseXX' #'Coach #3: Corey - Conker511' #'Coach #4: Dusk - Derpyanddawn' Houseguests: #Inca - The Eco Warrior - SoaringSpirits #Damien - The Dumb and Devious - SoaringSpirits #Danielle - The Perky Nerd - Fakeboy823 #Jake - The Athletic Idiot - Fakeboy823 #Dawna - The Klutzy Dare Devil - DerpyandDawn #Matthew - The Hunky Gamer - TotalDramaYoshi #Jasmine - The Fasion Girl - TotalDramaYoshi #Michael - The Force to Be Reckoned With - BlazeHead 51 #Axel - The Go With the Flow Surfer - BlazeHead 51 #Giorgio - The Short Chubby Scholar - WeAllLikeOwen&Dakota #Edwin - The Fat Jock - WeAllLikeOwen&Dakota #Liz - The Introverted Middle-Aged Journalist - Zannabanna #Willow - The Flower Child - Zannabanna #Chastity - the Rude Girl - XXSolarEclipseXX #Yin - The Kid - Conker511 #Princess - The Beautiest of All - Leonev #Sofia - The Rich B**** - Leonev #Nano - The Boring D*** - NanoPower512 #Wes - The Wise Guy - WesHolden #Holden - The Irish Jerk - WesHolden Teams: The Heroic BF's Coach: Corey ''' #Yin #Matthew #Princess #Dawna #Willow The Lively Liam's '''Coach: Liam #Inca #Damien #Sofia #Nano #Holden Bianca is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot Coach: Bianca #Chastity #Liz #Jasmine #Michael #Edwin The Crazy Twerking Rarities Coach: Dusk #Axel #Giorgio #Jake #Danielle #Wes Table: Pre-Chat: Lucky: Welcome back to the Big Family house, coaches! Meet your teams and start plotting against each other... *evil laughs* Dusk : Like Omga like my team is so lucky to have me I'm going to lead them to victory!!! *Eats Cookies* holden: plotting is my specialty. Dusk : I'm just glad some of the older contestants aren't here especially Trey I'm glad he's gone I couldn't be Sad- er I mean Happier yeah happier hmph Chastity: Hey. :3 Corey: *avoids Bianca and walks up to his team* Hello! :D Chastity: I never gave some as ugly as you, Corey, permission to talk. Bianca: This girl gets me. *throws rock at Corey* Princess: *arrives* Hi everyone. *blows a kiss* Sofia: So anybody, Give me a cappuccino with whipped cream and 3/4 sugar. Bianca: Thank god she's not on my team. Chastity: What's with your blowing kisses? No guy ever gonna' lock lips with someone as hideous as you? Sofia: *pushes Chasitity* Shut up. Chastity: *shoves Sofia, despite being a ruler's length shorter than her* Don't touch me, you ugly loser b****. You're not noble or worth my time. Sofia: Excuse me? You call me loser? *punch her in the face* You began with this fight. *walks far away* Corey: *doesn't care and ignores the rock that hit him* (CONF) My argument with Bianca has her holding a grudge against me, I get she hates me and I respect that, but I am just ignoring her until she gets the hint that she isn't going to move on if she keeps on hating me! (END CONF) ... *walks closer to the BF house* Sofia: Well, well 'the' Corey. *slaps him on his ass* You will be mine. *walks away* Corey: O.O .... Uh.... (CONF) *facepalms* Why do girls always fall for me? Well, only 2 have, but... D: (END CONF) Sofia: Princess! Princess: Yes? Sofia: *whisper to Princess* Do you see that handsome guy. He's your coach and he's HOT. Ask him out for me. Princess: No thanks. *walks away* Corey: *looks at Sofia from afar and is weirded out* Matthew: I'M BACK AND MAD! Jasmine: Hi, um Corey are you wearing Jasmine brand shoes? Sofia: Coreyyy ! *huggs him* Do you like girls that are younger than you. Dusk : Ewwww My team looks like GARBAGE!!!!